


You're not broken

by himbohank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohank/pseuds/himbohank
Summary: Adrienne just wants to find out what's wrong with him.





	You're not broken

Adrienne was sure there was something wrong with him. It started when he was thirteen. He was kissing his now-ex-girlfriend, Suzanne. Everything was fine . . . until she started taking off her clothes. Then Adrienne had to push her off.  
"I'm sorry" Adrienne said, too embarrassed to even look at her.  
"Is it something I did?" she asked. But, it wasn't something she did at all it was just . . . Adrienne didn't know what it was. He liked her a lot. He loved kissing her, holding hands with her, and everything in between. So, why was it that he didn't want to go further?  
The next time it happened he was with his ex, Adria. They were on the couch, making out, too busy with each other to watch the movie they put on. Adria took off his pants and was slowly kissing down his stomach. She kept getting closer and closer until . . .  
"Wait!" Adrienne yelled, louder than he probably should of. She looked up at him with a hint of annoyance and confusion on her face.  
"what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up with her arms folded over her chest. The movie was still playing in the background.  
"I-I can't," Adrienne stuttered sitting upright. "I'm sorry, I just can't.”  
She chewed her lip and thought for a second, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.  
Of course you didn't, Adrienne thought to himself. So, what was it? He couldn't figure out why he was so repulsed by the idea of sex.  
When he was 17 he picked up a smoking habit from his brother, Oliver. At first, he did it simply because he wanted to seem cool. Now, he just started to get into it more and more. He remembered going out to a party, then his mom yelling at him because he came home reeking of booze and cigarettes.  
"why can't you be more like your brother!?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. He almost had half a mind to tell her that he picked up these habits from Oliver, but he just stayed quiet.  
When his brother left for college he was all alone with no one to talk to. He felt so empty. So . . . Broken.  
The next day at school he decided that he would talk to his friend, Julianna, about his problem.  
"Maybe you should try searching it up," she said, stuffing her books into her locker. "You might find some answers.” Adrienne only rolled his eyes.  
"You can't trust everything you see on the internet Jules," he sighed, leaning against the locker door.  
"Yeah, but it might give you some answers," she replied, heading to her next class. So, Adrienne decided he would do just that. He started searching for some answers, typing things like, ‘why do I not like sex?' Or 'why am I repulsed by sex?' The first thing that popped up; ‘What is Asexuality?’  
Wanting to know, he clicked the article. He found out about Asexuality, and how more people like him experience a lack of sexual attraction. He smiled as he read a line that said it was perfectly fine for someone to not want to engage in sex with their partners, or to not like sex altogether. Adrienne's smile had turned into a grin because he realized that he wasn’t alone. Adrienne stayed up the rest of the night researching about Asexuality.  
The next day, he found that there was a club every Wednesday for people who were also asexual. They just sit and talk about their experiences. He felt so safe around them. He remembered this one girl named June. She talked about how her ex forced her into a sexual relationship. Adrienne wanted nothing more than hug her and tell her that it would be okay. That is exactly what he did. Now, every Wednesday he would visit them and pour his heart our to them (with Julianna going for moral support.) Adrienne was happy, because he didn't feel broken. He felt safe, happy, and at home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably really bad but this is my first fic so go easy on me please. If you want to find me my twitter is @connorsrobocock where I talk about dbh and a whole lotta nonsense
> 
> EDIT: I decided to redo this with the help of my friend Ry!! Check them out on Twitter @RaffleSwayze💛


End file.
